


By Midnight

by stirlingphoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Horror, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Romance, Silence of the Lambs References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/pseuds/stirlingphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over thirty years ago, Dr. Law Trafalgar was found guilty of first degree murder, and has lived out his days on death row ever since. Now, with a 'copycat' murderer on the loose, Law is ready to share a terrifying secret with Detective Nico Robin, the one person who believed in Law's innocence from the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [К полуночи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693341) by [The_Stinging_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stinging_Goddess/pseuds/The_Stinging_Goddess)



> Written for the Share the Love Month project on tumblr, which is hosted by aerle and myladyday! 
> 
> Inspired by the 1991 film, "Silence of the Lambs".

_**December, 1994. 6:34 p.m.** _

His cold, lifeless eyes numbly watched as his newest victim begged for mercy, or rather, he watched as his victim desperately tried to scream for dear life at the top of his lungs, only to fail because of the silver piece of duct tape that covered his mouth. Now, the only sounds that broke the silence were the victim's muffled pathetic whimpers that slipped past the gag, and his exasperated breathing as his nostrils continued to flare in and out in a futile attempt to increase his air supply.

He'd thought about ripping the tape away in order to allow his victim the chance to plead in the proper manner once or twice, but ultimately, he decided against it. Tonight wasn't about indulging in the beautiful, almost heavenly sound of his prey crying out for a salvation that would never come, but rather it was about satisfying a primal, much more instinctual urge.

The victim's final breath was taken when he made the first incision along the base of his neck. Blood poured from the resulting wound at an alarming rate; the enticing sight caused him to shiver from pure excitement. He marveled at the alluring display for a few moments before simply watching was no longer enough. He needed to touch, to feel the wholly unique sensation of blood, bone, and flesh between his fingers and against his own skin.

By now, his technique with a knife had been nearly perfected. With a few, well-placed cuts, the individual muscle fibers and adipose tissue were easily falling off the bone, and onto the blood-soaked carpet. He squeezed the boneless flesh, reveling in the squishing sound it made each time he compressed his hands together.

Soon enough, his cravings became so much worse, and the desire to taste the red liquid that gave off such a savory metallic scent invaded his senses overpowered him. The taste of iron-ridden blood was even more appealing than its smell, but the one-of-a-kind flavor only made him yearn for more, something with more substance.

Using his unusually sharp incisors, he tore into the resilient flesh and ripped a large chunk of skin and muscle tissue from his victim's upper arm. The mixture of fat and muscle he bit into was tough and chewy; with a few gnawing bites, the raw meat slid easily down his throat, allowing him the chance to devour even more human flesh.

It wasn't until his innermost hunger was satisfied that he was released from whatever vicious trance he had fallen under. At first, he couldn't recall how he had gotten there, or why his hands were covered in blood and mutilated viscera. The corpse itself was unrecognizable, which only added to the growing senses of fear and confusion that welled up inside of him. He felt totally disoriented, but at the same time, he knew he had seen this exact same scene before-way too many times for his liking-especially when the first time had been more than enough. The realization of what he had just done came crashing down on him like a tidal wave; it surrounded him, suffocated him, and ultimately refused to let him forget who he truly was.

 _Not again,_ he thought to himself as he set to work, initiating the sterilization ritual he had been taught so long ago.

* * *

_**7:18 p.m.** _

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" he asked softly as he watched Robin add the finishing touches to her make-up.

"Of course I do," Robin replied, running her fingers over the wrinkles that had accumulated on her forehead from stress and age. No matter what new age-defying cosmetic she tried, nothing seemed to get rid of the unsightly creases. "However, I don't see the point of not humoring a man who's been scheduled to receive a lethal combination of potassium chloride, pancuronium bromide, and sodium thiopental at midnight."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Franky, her husband of nearly twenty-five years, who had been leaning against the threshold of their bedroom, physically cringe from the ghastly truth that lied underneath her words. She thought using chemical names might lessen the horrific truth of it all, but not surprisingly, Franky caught on all too quickly.

"This entire situation is just too creepy for my liking," he admitted as he entered the room and came up to Robin before hugging her from behind. "And stop messing with the creams, will you? You're beautiful as you are," he added as he leaned in, giving Robin a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's rather odd, I'll give you that," she replied as she reached up to caress Franky's chin. "But it's something I have to do." Standing on her tip-toes for a moment, she returned Franky's chaste kiss. "Quit trying to butter me up. As my husband, you're obligated to say such sweet things," she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's been over thirty years now, Robin. Can't you let it-" She knew what Franky had been about to say, and she was thankful that he suddenly thought better of it. "go?" Again, he planted a soft kiss to her cheek, rubbing his nose against her freshly-powdered face as he did so. "As if I would ever lie to you."

Despite her make-up job being ruined, she couldn't bring herself to mind much; Franky's affection was always coveted, no matter the circumstance. "Please try to understand. This case has been haunting me for that long, and the one man who could possibly give me any closure is about to die. I need to do this."

Effortlessly, Robin turned around in Franky's hold so she could face him properly. "Please, Franky."

"You know I could never stop you," Franky replied. A somber smile spread across his face as his fingers played with Robin's soft hair. "Just be careful, okay?" He leaned in before pressing his lips to Robin's in a tender, loving kiss. "I want you to come back to me."

Robin giggled softly as she returned Franky's passionate kiss. Pulling back, she cupped Franky's cheeks with her hands and looked directly into his warm blue eyes.

"Always, my love."

* * *

_**8:01 p.m.** _

"Thank you for joining me, Detective Nico." The man she had come to see, Law Trafalgar, greeted her warmly, as if they were old friends, rather than a detective and a man who had been found guilty of twenty-seven counts of first degree murder.

"I've been retired for five years now, Dr. Trafalgar," Robin replied using the same exact tone she did. "You know that."

"Just as you know I haven't legally been a doctor for over three decades," Law quipped with a sly grin.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose," Robin admitted as she took a seat across the table from Law, who had been handcuffed to his own chair.

"As long as you don't take offense, I see no reason in breaking them now," Law drawled.

"None taken," Robin assured him.

"Good."

With no more pleasantries to add, Robin was about to ask Law why he had requested her presence on the night his execution had been scheduled, but before she could ask, Law beat her to the punch.

"I see that I have a copycat," he said offhandedly, as if he were attempting to make small talk. Robin knew better than that, she knew Law had a reason for bringing up such a topic. "Slaughtering victims with a butcher knife, having no preference of race or gender, and indiscriminately devouring the flesh before discarding the remains." The smile he wore was unsettling, but Robin knew he was trying to rile her up. "Sounds just like me, no?"

"Getting down to business rather quickly, aren't we?" Robin asked, refusing to take Law's bate for even a second. She had never been able to prove it, but she highly suspected that his behavior was all a ruse.

"The time when we could dance around the interrogation game for as long as we wanted has long since passed." Law said, almost sounding as if he were nostalgic. "I don't have much time, and I need your help," he concluded.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I would ever be so accommodating?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Nothing really," Law shrugged. "To be quite honest, this is more of a gamble than anything else."

"I never took you for a gambling man." Robin replied, her tone was light and teasing.

"I have nothing left to lose," Law responded.

"Then I suggest you show me your cards." Robin said, now completely serious.

Law nodded in understanding. "Do you remember a man named Zoro Roronoa?"

"How could I not?" Robin answered automatically before recalling the specifics of the Roronoa case. "Not only was he your roommate, but he was also your last victim before you turned yourself into the authorities. You admitted to murdering him, yet you would never disclose any of the details. To this day, the whereabouts of Mr. Roronoa's body remains unknown."

"I see age has not dimmed your cognitive functions in the slightest. Your vivid memory will help this story proceed rather smoothly," Law replied looking rather pleased with Robin's answer.

"Please explain?" Robin asked.

"The early 1960s were a different time for more reasons than one," Law began. "You see, in August of 1961, I received my medical license, and was almost immediately hired on as a general surgeon at the Quinzel Memorial Hospital. The job, as I'm sure you can imagine, paid quite handsomely. The paycheck allowed me to pay off my student loans within a matter of months, afford a pricey down payment on a brand new home, and perhaps most importantly, at the time, it gave me what I needed in order to live a comfortable life with my partner of nearly a decade."

"Mr. Roronoa?"

"Homosexuality was such a taboo back then. Surely you can understand why such a detail was kept under wraps, so to speak."

"Naturally. Not only would your secret have cost both you and Mr. Roronoa your respective jobs, but you would have become the city pariahs," Robin answered matter-of-factly.

"Precisely," Law agreed. "The information I wish to share with you tonight, is about my lover, Zoro. Will, you do me the honor of listening?"

Already Robin had dozens of new questions she had never thought to ask before. As much as she wanted to interrupt the story and get down to the 'nitty-gritty' as it were, she had a feeling that Law had a tale that was worth listening to. Not only was patience a virtue, but she had a hunch that if she waiting patiently, Law would finally divulge the secrets that had haunted her for years.

"I'll listen," she replied.

"Thank you." Law nodded in appreciation before continuing. "By the winter of 1960, we were living together under the guise of roommates. I of course, had a promising career as a physician, while Zoro was just finishing his first semester as a local elementary school teacher."

"Did Mr. Roronoa enjoy working with children?" Robin asked. Law had always kept a tight lip during his trial, but after investigating him for so long, Robin knew that she would get better answers if she actively took an interest in Law's words, and only asked questions about the current topic, rather than trying to segway the conversation into the more direct matters. She had a feeling Law knew exactly what she was up to, but he seemed to humor her, regardless.

"Call him Zoro, please. He always preferred informality," Law replied. "And yes, very much so. He dreamed of the day when the social stigma on relationships such as ours would end, so we might be able to adopt."

"Do you have an opinion on the topic?" Robin asked, in spite of herself.

"He chose me over a woman who could have easily provided him with a family," Law answered fondly, as if he suddenly remembered a sentimental detail about Zoro. "Children were never in my own set of personal goals, but if Zoro wanted them, I would have gladly gone through the arduous adoption process if people like us were ever allowed to adopt children."

"You must have truly loved him," Robin stated, while simultaneously wondering what could have prompted Law to make Zoro his twenty-seventh victim, if in fact, that was the truth.

"I still do," Law affirmed, in a voice that conveyed nothing but the utmost honesty and devotion. "It'll all make sense in due time."

"I was working the dayshift at the time," Law said, continuing his story without being asked. "I'd be at the hospital almost every morning at five-thirty, but we were always so short-staffed, sometimes I wouldn't be able to leave until after midnight."

"How did that affect your relationship with Zoro?" Again, Robin found herself asking for details she wasn't sure she needed to know.

"It was more than a bit taxing, I will admit," Law replied simply. "Surely you know what it's like to have a partner who grows to resent you over how much time you spend at work."

"All too well, I'm afraid." Robin briefly mused how she often wondered how she had ever managed to find a man who was as caring and understanding as Franky was. Honestly, sometimes she thought he was simply too good for her.

Before she could dwell on the subject any further, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Law's voice.

"Despite the strain on our relationship, we managed alright. I spent every second of my free time with Zoro, and miraculously, that seemed to be enough for him." Law continued, looking even more nostalgic with each fact he recalled. "My absence still hurt him. I could see it in his eyes every time I left, but I never even attempted to cut back my hours until his accident.

"Ironically, it was one of those rare afternoons where I was going to leave at a decent hour; I was even going to surprise Zoro with my early return. However, just as I was about to leave for the day, I was called into the ER to perform surgery on a patient with a traumatic brain injury. His records indicated that he was the sole survivor of a drunk driving incident. The drinker had been killed upon impact, and depending on your point of view, it was either a miracle, or a curse that this man was saved from the exact same fate."

"I'm not sure I follow," Robin said, giving Law an incredulous look.

"Allow me to explain.

While running down the hall towards the ER, I felt no apprehension or fear that my skills might be inadequate in anyway. Neuroscience was my specialty after all; regardless of the injury, I knew I could handle it. The only concern I had was getting to the patient in time. Depending on the type of injury and the damage caused, the brain can only sustain itself for so long without treatment.

The ER itself was bustling with nurses and interns, who were scrambling about, desperately trying to keep afloat in what appeared to be a severely understaffed department. From the moment I arrived, I was immediately ushered into the main operating theater by a frantic nurse who quickly rambled off every single pertinent detail about my newest patient. At first, it sounded like a typical brain injury, something I could operate on in my sleep. But unfortunately, no amount of knowledge or confidence could have prepared me for what I found on that table."

A few pieces of the largely unfinished puzzle fell together in Robin's mind. Law fell silent for a few moments, as if the memory he was currently forcing himself to relive had brought back a slew of painful emotions for him. However it soon became evident she needed to push the conversation forward.

"Zoro was your patient that day, wasn't he?" Robin asked, immediately thinking the sudden question was rather tactless.

"Yes," Law replied solemnly. "I was the only attending physician that day. In order to save Zoro's life, I had no choice but to perform the operation."

"So what happened?" Robin asked. "You couldn't have botched the operation; you're much too skilled for that."

"Hardly," Law answered with a tone that implied he had taken mild offense to the mere mention of misconduct. "The operation, for as far as I could control it, was a success."

"Then where's the catch?" Robin knew all too well that Law wouldn't be sharing this kind of personal information with her unless it was the prelude to something concerning his copycat.

"While the operation was successful in terms of saving Zoro's life, the Zoro I knew and loved died before his body ever made it to the operating table."

Robin couldn't recall the time she had heard such a cryptic statement.

"What do you mean?" At this point, she was almost compelled to ask.

Before he could resume, Law took a long, calming breath, clearly needed a moment to compose himself. "At first, everything seemed normal enough. Zoro made a full recovery in a matter of weeks, and he was even able to start the new semester on time." His gaze shifted downwards towards the table. A soft, almost wistful smile graced his lips, as if he suddenly remembered one singular fond memory in this entire story. "So despite my initial concerns," Law said as he looked back up at Robin, "in taking Zoro as a patient, I was eventually led to believe that everything had turned out alright. That's what I thought anyway, at least for the first few months."

This time, Robin remained silent.

"Zoro's accident caused me to reconsider the tireless working schedule I had let myself fall into. Zoro was able to leave the hospital just a few days after the operation, but he was still recovering. I couldn't take off work completely, but I managed to get my hours reduced so I could come home to him sooner and care fof him as much as I could."

Robin watched intently as the ends of his lips turned upwards to form that same, melancholic smile.

"It was a refreshing change of pace, to say the least," Law said, now gently tapping his fingers against his chair. "One of my biggest regrets to this day, is not giving Zoro more of my time, especially before the accident.

"But I digress," Law pressed on, clearing his throat. "One day, one of the hospital's chief surgeons quit suddenly, and it was up to the other physicians and myself to pick up the slack until someone new could be hired. Which of course, meant I would temporarily be taking on the same hours I had been before." Law's voice seemed to become more pensive with each word he spoke.

"Did something happen to Zoro while you were out?" Robin found herself suddenly asking.

"Not exactly," Law corrected her. "Something happened, but not in the way you might be imagining." For the umpteenth time that evening, Law let a heavy, morose sigh escape past his lips. "It was after midnight by the time I got home. Given the time, it wasn't at all unusual to find that all of the lights were off. It seemed like just another normal night, but from the moment I stepped into the house, something felt off. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I knew that something was wrong."

Just as Robin was about to interject once more, Law spoke up again.

"It took me a rather long time to find him, but eventually, I found Zoro in the basement. To say that what I found was terrifying, would be a severe understatement."

The pause that followed was much longer than usual, but Robin didn't dare utter word. For the first time during their entire conversation, Law looked like he was experiencing true pain, as if the mere recollection made him feel every last ounce of physical suffering all over again.

"Let me clarify something," Law started again, albeit slowly. He spoke in a painfully languid manner, making it abundantly clear to Robin that Law had never once said these words out loud before. "It wasn't the scene itself that disturbed me. After all, I was a surgeon back then, I was used to seeing copious amounts of blood on a daily basis. It was," he took another calming breath, "it was the fact that Zoro was in the dead center of that entire mess."

Even more pieces started to fit themselves together, yet Robin remained silent. She needed to hear Law explain this himself.

"I wanted so badly to take this secret to my grave, Detective. Every horrible thing I've done in life, I only did in order to protect him. But now, now that he's back and he's killing again, I have no choice." Law looked up, allowing his eyes to lock with Robin's. Suddenly, she felt as if his gaze sought to pierce her very soul.

"That was the first time Zoro not only murdered someone out of cold blood, but it was also the night he first acquired the taste for human flesh," Law confessed.

And there it was. Finally, after years of agonizing over Law's case, it all made sense. While Law was content to put himself behind bars, and everyone else was more than happy to let that happen, Robin just couldn't let it be. The facts practically screamed for Law's innocence, and finally, she had gotten the truth. Each and every kill (aside from Zoro's) had always been too sloppy and much too brutal for a surgeon's delicate skill set. The clean-up had been flawless, but Robin suspected that was the only part Law ever really played a hand in.

Now, Robin felt like she could start asking questions again.

"You were the one who covered Zoro's trail after every kill." It more of a statement, rather than a question, but she still needed to piece some of the facts together herself.

"All twenty-six times," Law nodded in affirmation.

"Zoro was supposedly the twenty-seventh. Does this mean that he was the only person you ever killed?"

"Not at all," Law said. "I sent him off somewhere safe, somewhere he could never harm anyone again."

"You simply admitted to killing him so that the police wouldn't snoop around too much, aside for looking for a corpse," Robin stated, once again filling in the blanks on her own.

"Precisely," Law said. "If you haven't figured it out on your own by now, I'll say it out loud. He is the alleged 'copycat'. He must have found his way back somehow," Law added, sighing dejectedly. "He always had such a poor sense of direction. I was so sure he would never make his way back to civilized society again."

Robin was a bit taken back by the fact that Law had admitted this so freely, but she suspected he also had his reasons for doing so. He had said he needed her help after all.

"There's one thing I don't quite understand."

"Yes?"

"Why share this with me, and why now of all times? Why not thirty years ago, when you could have maintained your innocence?"

"First of all, I am far from innocent," Law replied, clearly deciding it appropriate to answer Robin's questions in reverse order. "I may not have killed anyone, but I allowed Zoro to remain as a member of our society for far too long."

Robin wanted to interject at that moment, but Law seemed to know exactly what she had in mind. "You see, although he murdered so many people, he wasn't a vicious killer. Something had happened to him during his car accident, something that damaged his mind to the point where I couldn't fix it. And god knows I tried," Law trailed off for a few moments. "I can't tell you how many times I tried to get him to the hospital. I thought that maybe, maybe if I could run a few tests on him, I could figure out what had gone wrong, and maybe even reverse the damage."

"I imagine he must have gotten violent with you at the mere mention of a hospital," Robin offered, trying to provide an explanation (however flimsy) for this horrific situation.

"Spot on," Law replied, confirming Robin's statement.

"You know he would have been put into a mental health institution, instead of receiving the death sentence as you have," Robin said, prompting Law to explain the precise reasoning for his choices.

For whatever reason, her words caused Law to laugh bitterly. "I'm well aware that the state of our country's mental health wards has vastly improved over the past thirty years, but back then, we referred to them as asylums." He leaned in the table, once again locking eyes with Robin. "Have you ever been to an asylum in the early 60's, Detective?" Law did not allow her to answer. "They were literally hell on Earth. I would choose the same path I've taken over and over again before I ever let Zoro be thrown into an asylum. Even if I had reported Zoro and allowed him to be taken in by a 'mental health institution' as you would call it, the fact of the matter is, that it's still my fault for letting any of this happen."

"You can't-"

"Blame myself?" The empty laugh that erupted from Law's chest sent chills down Robin's spine. "I've been doing it for over thirty years now, and I won't be able to stop until I make amends for what I've done."

His statement was vague, yet Robin understood perfectly. She knew there was much more to the story than what Law was giving her, but at this point, she didn't need to know any more, nor did she think she wanted to. The expectation of her to keep this discussion strictly confidential was never explicitly stated, nor did it need to be. Nevertheless, Robin already felt as if she knew too much, anything more and she knew her conscience would hound her until she told the authorities.

"And why me?" she repeated, needing to know that last bit of information.

"Because you are the only person who would believe me," Law said simply. "While I claimed to be responsible for each and every murder Zoro committed, you were the only person who suspected I might have been lying. While everyone else was elated to have caught the murderer, you were the only one who wouldn't put the case to rest."

"I knew you were lying the entire time," she replied simply. She had to admit, saying that out loud felt incredible.

"I know you did," Law agreed. "I imagine you must be quite upset, after all, I surely caused you a great deal of stress."

"On the contrary," Robin replied. "I feel as if you've given me closure."

For the first time, Law looked as if he were confused by Robin's statement; she couldn't suppress the urge to smile.

"It's true, your intricate fabrication used to be the absolute bane of my existence. I cannot tell you how much sleep I've lost because nothing about your story added up; you so obviously took advantage of the fact that everyone wanted a culprit behind bars, and I can't help but feel that you cheated the system."

"I don't expect you to agree with my choices," Law said as he glanced behind Robin, where she knew there was a clock. "This brings me to the favor I need from you."

"What is that?" Robin's morbid curiosity got the best of her, and she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"I need be the one to end him."

Law didn't say anything more, and quite frankly, he didn't need to. Robin knew exactly what sort of favor he was really asking for.

"But how?" Robin asked.

"Leave that to me," Law smiled. "All I need from you is a pen."

Before Robin knew what she was doing, she found herself digging through her purse for the exact item in question. Upon finding one, she held it up to Law, offering the utensil to him.

"Will this do?"

"Yes," Law said, taking the pen with a cuffed hand and quickly hiding it away in his pants pocket.

Law's story was every bit as sick and twisted as she imagined it would be, yet she felt wholly obligated to give into Law's final request. This was all in blind faith, and she knew Law could have easily taken her for a fool, but for some, totally unknown reason, she knew she could trust Law. From the moment she had entered this room, she had been met with a man who was not out to scam her, but rather, a lovesick man who had spent the last thirty years watching the world from behind bars, and not only was he ready for everything to end, but he was ready to face the mistakes he had made and rectify them in the process.

If she had denied Law this one opportunity of personal redemption, she was certain that her conscience would have eaten her alive.

"I'll be leaving then," Robin stated as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"As always, your company is a genuine pleasure, Detective Nico."

"Good bye, Dr. Trafalgar." She looked into his eyes, searching the innermost depths of his soul for the last time. The look he gave her only secured her confidence in him, and with that, she left, locking the door behind her.

* * *

_**11:23 p.m.** _

Robin had barely stepped out of the car before Franky was already at her side, wrapping his large arms around her in a tight embrace.

"My god Robin," he spoke softly, clearly trying to prevent himself from sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Of course I am," Robin replied as she wrapped her arms around Franky, returning his embrace. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't hear?" Franky pulled way ever so slightly, allowing Robin to get a good look at the bizarre mixture of disbelief and pure relief that ran through his eyes. "It's all over the news. Law Trafalgar escaped from prison," he informed her before once again hugging her tightly. "I was so afraid that he had hurt you. I called you so many times, but you never answered."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Franky." Robin apologized. When Franky finally loosened his hold on her, Robin took the chance to dig her obnoxiously large phone out of her purse. "It looks like I had my phone off," she said, showing Franky the black screen. "As you can see however, I'm perfectly fine." She smiled. "He must have managed to escape after I left."

"Thank god for that," Franky replied before taking Robin's hand and escorting her into the house. "Did you get the answers you were looking for?" he asked once they were inside and the doors had been securely locked. Robin had the feeling he was asking more for her benefit, rather than for his own sense of morbid curiosity.

"It was a very enlightening evening, to say the least," Robin replied, allowing Franky to take her coat and hang it up for her. As much as she loved Franky for never failing to take an interest in her activities and the events in her life where he could not be present himself, this was one topic she thought it might be best to keep to herself. "But let's not worry about that."

"It's kind of hard to stay calm when one of the city's most notorious serial killer's is on the loose," Franky admitted. "I'll triple lock our doors, but I doubt I'll get a wink of sleep until he's caught." He looked at her, the worry in his eyes was as clear as day. "I mean, what if he comes after you?"

"I don't think we need to be concerned." Robin answered, giving Franky a tender smile before kissing his cheek. "Have a little faith will you? I have a feeling this entire ordeal will be over before twelve o'clock tonight."

* * *

_**11:49 p.m.** _

His escape was perhaps the best use he had ever had for a fountain pen in his life. Just moments after Robin had left, the warden had come to escort him to his execution, and by that time he had already used the pen cartridge to undo his handcuffs before subduing the warden and making his way to the escape route he had spent years perfecting, with minimal detection from the guards. Fighting off the two guards that had spotted him had been a little too easy, but nevertheless, he had made it out of there in record time.

Finding the home he and Zoro used to share together in complete disarray was hardly surprising. After nearly thirty years of abandonment (because not even the craftiest of realtors stood a chance of selling a house where so many grisly murders had taken place) the entire property was nothing short of a complete and total wreck.

A graffiti-covered 'for sale' sign that looked like it was about fall from the rusted metal pole it hung from greeted him in the outskirts of the front yard. As he rounded the corner, taking the paved path that would lead him straight to a porch whose stability was more than a bit questionable, he couldn't help but take note of the yard's overgrown grass that had died from the late December frost. He remembered how green and perfectly manicured the lawn used to be when Zoro had been able to care for it; he used to tend to each patch of grass with the utmost concern, as if he had taken some sort of pride from maintaining a flawless yard. Law shuttered to think of what the Zoro who had existed back then would do if he had seen this disaster of a lawn now.

As unwelcoming as the landscaping surrounding the house was, the house itself looked like something that came straight from a horror-movie setting. The glassless windows that had been broken years ago were boarded up; the wood had rotted through, and mold had started to grow within the decrepit cracks. Thick vines of ivy ran up the two-story home and weaved their ways into the gutters and drainage pipes. It was much too dark for Law to get a decent view of the roof, but he wouldn't have been surprised if the years of bad weather had worn a few sizable holes in it. And finally, the house's paint job had been chipped away and weathered down, giving the house a spotted gray appearance, rather than the spotless white color it originally had.

Taking his chances with the rickety stairs, Law made his way up to the porch and to the front door. Just as he had suspected, the door's deadbolt had already been broken open, making his entry much easier than it otherwise would have been. Even without the wind chill, the air was just as frigid on the inside as it was on the outside. His only source of light was provided by the soft glow of the moon; it illuminated a path for him as he wandered through the barren house, looking for the aging death trap's sole occupant.

As he descended the staircase into the basement, the pungent smell of death was thick in the air; it was then that his worst fears were proven correct.

"Zoro?"

For a moment, Law was met with total silence. He stood on the stairs, frozen in place as he waited for an answer that a selfish, truly awful part of him sincerely hoped would never come.

"Law?"

He could practically feel his heart sink in his chest as his own name echoed throughout the darkness. Through a small basement window in the corner of the room, he could see a glimpse of blood-stained tufts of green hair. The scene only confirmed what he already knew.

Zoro was back, and the years of isolation he had been put through had done him absolutely no favors. Law didn't need to see the rest of Zoro to know what had transpired here, nor did he want to. The countless memories he possessed of past situations exactly like this were as vivid as ever, and he had no desire to see more.

For the first time since childhood, Law truly felt like he could cry. As he forced himself to finish his descent into the basement and make his way to Zoro, tears began to well in eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Is that you?" A voice that undeniably belonged to Zoro asked.

Taking a shaky breath, Law willed himself to answer without having a total breakdown.

"Yes, Zoro. It's me," he replied.

"I thought they put you on death row." Zoro stated with a note of disbelief. Whether he doubted the several newspaper articles he must have read, or the very idea of Law standing only few feet away from him, Law wasn't sure.

"They did," Law confirmed in a nonchalant manner, as if the death sentence had meant nothing to him, which if he was being honest with himself, was true enough. "I'm scheduled to die tonight, actually." His mind tried to supply him with a change in verb tense, but as far as he was concerned, the break out hadn't changed anything.

"But you broke out," Zoro stated as he moved towards Law, meeting him the center of the room. Although Law could tell that Zoro's presence was now only inches from his own, he could no longer physically see him.

"How did you find me?" Zoro asked.

"You're all over the news, Zoro," Law replied, shaking his head as he reached out to touch the side of Zoro's face. Dry blood chipped away from his skin as Law rubbed gentle circles into his cheek with his thumb. "Your precision is much neater, but overall, your tactics haven't changed a bit in thirty years. I knew it was you from the first article I read."

Law couldn't see it, but he could tell Zoro was giving him a look of pure remorse.

"I-"

"Shh," Law cut whatever Zoro had wanted to say short by closing the small bit of space that was still between them and landing a soft kiss to Zoro's lips. Ever since he had left Zoro, not a night had gone by where he hadn't dreamt of kissing Zoro once more. Granted, he had always envisioned the circumstances to be much happier than this, but given the situation, he couldn't complain.

"I know," Law said once the kiss had been broken. He had found Zoro in this same exact situation so many times before; he knew exactly what Zoro was going to say before it was said. "You know you shouldn't have come back, Zoro. I left you on there for a reason." Abandonment was a better term, and he knew it. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to actually say it. "I left you with everything you would ever need."

"I needed you," Zoro replied simply, as if his answer would somehow rectify everything.

"God damn it, Zoro." He hadn't meant to sound so frustrated with him, but unfortunately, he was reaching his wit's end. "Do you see what you've done?"

Zoro didn't respond, and if prior experiences were anything to go on, he wasn't going to. Law didn't need to be able to see in order to sense the look of pure devastation and the fear of rejection that ran rampant in Zoro's gray eyes.

"I'm sorry," Law sighed in defeat, knowing that he had gone overboard again. "It's not your fault. You can't help it."

He could feel the apprehension slowly leave Zoro's body as he apologized for being so rash under the hand he still held against Zoro's cheek. With his free hand, he removed the automatic firearm he had taken from a guard during his escape from his back pocket. He had checked it for ammunition prior to his arrival; there were exactly two bullets. Without another word, he lifted the gun to Zoro's head, and held it firmly against his temple.

"This is my fault, and this time, I'm going to fix everything," he said simply, giving Zoro one last kiss while he still could.

"Law?" Unadulterated fear and confusion laced his voice.

"Don't be frightened," Law managed to say in a calm, reassuring tone. "I will join you shortly, and we can be together for all eternity."

He didn't give Zoro the chance to say or do anything else before pulling the trigger, effectively ending the terror of the 'copycat' murders once and for all. He was thankful that the darkness prevented him from seeing Zoro's blood splatter against the wall, or any other gruesome detail for that matter. For once, he found himself blind to the bloodshed and carnage and that surrounded him, and he was grateful. He could smell, feel, and almost taste the death that encircled him, but nevertheless, not being able to see the results of his actions comforted in a way he couldn't describe.

A quivering feeling of sorrow tried to worm its why into Law's chest, but he refused to allow a single tear to be shed, or allow himself to dwell on the loss for more than a couple of seconds. After all, the longer he waited here, reminiscing Zoro, the longer he remained alone, without him. Now, he could finally reunite with Zoro, the one man he loved so unconditionally that he never gave a second thought when it came to trading his own freedom for his.

In the distance, he could hear the unmistakable sound of the city hall clock striking twelve. He laughed bitterly as he raised the gun to his head, taking a few seconds to mentally prepare himself for the end.

 _Apologies, Detective. Looks like I'm a few seconds late,_ he mused idly before firing the revolver one last time.


End file.
